


Just out of Reach

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: PWP，《战役》衍生产物，关于1809年5月21日晚上的洛鲍岛。





	Just out of Reach

“可怜的拉纳，”圣赫勒拿岛上，皇帝平静地对拉斯卡斯说，“会战前夜他不是独自一人，他没有留在洛鲍岛……他去了维也纳。哦对了，他还什么都没吃。”

虽然已届深夜，窗外的多瑙河畔照样人喊马嘶。他的第二军正在有条不紊地渡河，炮车车轮和拖着辎重的战马压得匆匆搭好的浮桥几乎喘不过气，偶尔还能听到重物落水的闷响。他坐在褪色的旧木椅上，伸直的两腿架上和椅子成套的破旧书桌，脸上盖着一本才看了三分之一的书，似在熟睡。  
可是那个推门进来的人并不介意打扰他睡觉，不用看他就能猜到来者是谁。  
“你还在赌气吗？吃过饭了没？”  
“我在陛下那儿已经吃过了。”  
“你明明连个鸡腿都没啃完，”遮脸的书被人一把摘掉丢开，“明天会是一场堪比怒海风暴的苦战，你需要吃点东西补充体力。”  
拉纳睁开眼睛，出现在他眼前的只有皇帝一个人，没有管家婆贝尔蒂埃也没有无事献殷勤的副官们。  
“我真的没胃口……”他用手背遮住眼睛，“陛下不用管我了。”  
“你不会又病了吧？”皇帝伸手摸他的额头，“要不要叫拉雷过来？”  
“我没事，只是有点累。”  
“我知道你对这场该死的战争一肚子怨气……”皇帝背靠书桌，两手撑着桌沿，“听着，明天它就结束了，贝西埃也会乖乖听你的话。”  
“但愿如此吧。”  
“你觉得我们不能取胜吗？”皇帝用指关节叩了叩桌面，陈旧的木料发出沉闷的钝响，像是有气无力地抗议他的行为，“卡尔那只狡猾的老鼠已经没辙儿了，我们逮到他了。明天达武也会去对岸支援你，我们一定能打赢这操他娘的战争。”  
“但愿如此吧。”  
“……哦我亲爱的让，”皇帝无奈地叹了口气，他弯下腰，凑近拉纳的耳边，“要是连你都对我失去信心，那我就真得担心明天的战斗了。”  
“我没有对你失去信心。”拉纳挪开了手，总算愿意看他的皇帝，只见那张过于贴近的脸上挂着他再熟悉不过的迷人微笑。人到中年的皇帝有了微凸的啤酒肚，前额头发也日益稀疏，他早已不是当年那个留着一头乱糟糟长发、瘦削得让人担心他风吹见倒的小伍长。  
但该死的，他偏偏保留了小伍长那婊子一样的笑容。  
“我早说过了，我都听你的。”  
“但愿如此吧，”皇帝戏谑地模仿拉纳刚才的语气，“嘛，有时候我都快习惯你不听我的话了……”  
唇舌相拥的柔软触感只有短短一瞬，皇帝的吻还是一如既往地草率，似乎对他来说，接吻并不是有效调情手段，只是做爱过程中不能省却的必要步骤。他的左手轻轻揪着拉纳的耳朵（姑且不论是否有效，这才是他喜欢的调情手段），右手开始爱抚白色马裤包裹的大腿。  
“等等，”拉纳犹豫地说，但他并没有阻止皇帝的动作，“我该去找我的军了。”  
“你还有一个小时休息时间，”皇帝的右手沿着他的大腿根部摩挲，“我觉得你需要放松一下，有什么怨气发泄出来就好了。”  
“……那好吧，”拉纳放下架在书桌上的腿，伸伸懒腰站了起来，“要我去铺个行军床吗？”  
“有桌子就够了。”  
他的皇帝果然就是等不及。  
拉纳依言而行，上半身趴在书桌上，皇帝俯身压住他的身体。他亲吻拉纳的后颈，顺手扯开两人的裤子：“本来早该结束了，都是该死的多瑙河……”  
“该死的奥地利佬还炸了桥。”  
拉纳感觉到自己的腰被皇帝的一条手臂环住，对方的另一只手揉着他的头发，似乎并不介意把它们弄得更乱，某个半硬的异物也抵住了他的穴口。皇帝舔了舔脖子侧面的伤疤，他便条件反射般地扭动身体，臀部摩擦着紧挨着肌体的阳具，让它迅速充血。  
“那帮蠢货到底还是学聪明了一点，” 皇帝托起拉纳的一条腿，架在书桌上，他的分身在穴口试探性地戳了几下，然后慢慢侵入甬道，“看来你和缪拉唱的好戏让他们受到了足够教训。”  
“陛下，你有没有觉得，”拉纳用指甲盖抠着桌皮，桌子随即发出刺耳的哀鸣，“这次的奥地利人和以前不一样？我是说……他们好像比当年更难对付了。”  
“嗯，虽然不想承认，但卡尔的改革是有成果的。”皇帝忽然恶作剧似的咬了一口后颈皮肤，虽然他的力道不大，但被这么冷不丁一捉弄，拉纳不禁倒吸一口冷气，与此同时，他不由自主地绷紧身体，收紧的内壁肌肉也更加热情地挟裹硬挺的柱体，似在贪恋对方的炙热触感。  
“呼……”皇帝闷哼一声，他停顿了一下，然后开始小幅度律动，“不过没关系，等这一仗打完，我就强迫哈布斯堡裁军，让他们以后只能呆在维也纳听音乐会。”  
“唔……那西班牙呢？”完全勃起的硬物一次次用力顶撞紧致的内壁肌肉，过电的刺激从尾椎骨开始，顺着神经线路侵蚀原本清明的意识。拉纳的脸变成了情欲的潮红色，他急促地喘着粗气，额头上也渗出汗珠。  
“等打完这一仗，我就亲征，我们一起去。”皇帝舔舐他的耳垂，舌尖绕着耳洞画圈。  
“希望能……呼……快点吧……啊……”  
“你是想让我快一点吗？”皇帝笑道，他假装没听懂拉纳的意思，“可以啊。”  
“你别！……唔……”  
皇帝退出甬道，接着又一下子推入整根分身，如此反复几次，且节奏逐渐加快，桌腿有些朽烂的书桌也被迫随着他的撞击来回晃荡。拉纳死死抠着桌皮，要不是腰腹被皇帝抱着，他怀疑自己早就栽下去了。肉体撞击的间隔越来越短，而且每一次都用力戳向更深处，似要贯穿他的全身。下体隐隐钝痛，但那肿胀的异物又不断挑逗性腺，令他沉醉在结合的快感中。内壁肌肉渐渐放松，进一步迎合异物的入侵。皇帝再次撞向深处时他顾不上附近可能有其他人，忍不住叫出来了，于是对方不得不赶紧捂住他的嘴。拉纳自己的分身也已完全挺立，它焦躁地蹭着粗糙的桌面，似在抱怨得不到应有的爱抚。  
“这次我们得速战速决，”皇帝贴着他的耳垂低语，但他已搞不清对方是在讨论性爱还是在讨论战斗，“时间不等人……”  
“阁下？”  
门口忽然传来清脆的敲门声，皇帝打了个激灵，立刻停止动作。  
“阁下？”是圣玛尔斯的声音，听起来他好像有点困惑，“您准备什么时候动身？”  
皇帝移开了捂嘴的手，拉纳深吸一口气，尽量用平缓的语气大声回答：“你们先走吧，我随后就到。”  
“好的。”副官知趣地离开了，并未多问。  
“好险，没有热罗打掩护还真是麻烦，”皇帝露出自嘲的笑容，“你的小副官可能听到了点什么，他会不会以为你找了个奥地利情妇？”  
“他大概以为我找了个奥地利婊子，我会告诉他你猜错了国籍。”  
“哦我亲爱的让，你真要找情妇的话还是得擦亮眼睛，可别找上婊子，她们只会连累你的名誉，骗走你的钱，回头还跟情人嘲笑你是个冤大头。”说笑间，皇帝已退出分身，他把拉纳翻了个身，让他躺在桌子上。皇帝注意到拉纳的阳具顶端已被前液濡湿，遂笑道：“不过，谁又知道你其实是我的小情妇呢。”  
“闭嘴，”拉纳冲他翻了个白眼，“你要弄就快点，我还要去找我的军。”  
“快了，明天一切都会结束，晚上我们回美泉宫喝酒。”皇帝从马甲口袋里掏出一双洁白的手套，用柔软的布料包裹他那修长白皙的手指。然后皇帝分开他的两腿，把他的马裤褪到膝盖，让私处彻底暴露在自己面前。那戴着白手套的小手在穴口周围抚摸了一会儿，接着他轻松地推入小半个手掌，开始来回抽插。和熟悉的肌体相比，布料的摩擦让拉纳产生了一种说不出的诡异感。倒也不是难受，但轻薄的布料到底不及皇帝那精心保养的皮肤顺滑，也缺少了他的体温，于是他不安地扭动腰胯：“该死的……拿出去……”  
“放松点，”皇帝的另一只手粗鲁地上下套弄他的分身，老实说，他的手法很拙劣，与其说是调情，不如说只是草率地摸了两把，像是妓女打发她懒得伺候的客人，“我想让你更舒服。”  
拉纳想反驳说你别秀你那烂技术了，但皇帝已将整个手掌埋了进来，抽插的节奏越来越快，前后的双重刺激逼得他只能咬紧牙关，免得呻吟出声。哦该死！那婊子竟然曲起指关节，用手背反复碾磨他的性腺。他连忙用右手攥拳堵住嘴，趁自己彻底丧失理智之前咬住手背皮肤。皇帝另一只手的指甲隔着手套布料戳弄分身前端，虽然他的套弄着实缺乏技巧，但拉纳还是在他手里高潮了。他浑身颤抖，拼命咬着手背才没有叫出来。  
“怨气该发泄掉了吧？”皇帝停止摆弄他的身体，直起上身，他脱掉被性事弄脏的手套，随手丢到一边，“你还在生气吗？”  
“呼……”  
拉纳挪开手背，但他没有回答，而是向皇帝伸出手。  
皇帝微笑着向他倾身。他温柔地含住拉纳伸过来的手指，用舌头卷住它们，像是寄生的藤蔓满怀依恋地缠绕宿主。  
“波拿巴……陛下……”  
皇帝放开了那满是茧子的手指，他凑得更近了，双手撑在拉纳的脑袋两侧，两人的鼻尖几乎贴在一处。  
“别担心，有大军团罗兰在我们怎么可能会输？”  
“是啊，胜利属于我们。”  
皇帝再次埋入自己的分身，并且低头吻他。这次不是蜻蜓点水地糊弄了事，而是一反常态的绵长深吻。拉纳双手搂着皇帝的脖子，用力把他拉向自己，让两人交缠的躯体贴得更紧。  
然而他知道这是徒劳，自始至终，皇帝都在他的触及范围之外。

“圣伊莱尔，我们赢了！”拉纳策马赶到战友身边，他的马刀上还沾着奥地利人的血迹。  
“皇帝是对的。”圣伊莱尔回答，同时戒备地打量四周。  
“皇帝是对的，”拉纳重复道，“今天一切都会结束。”


End file.
